Trunks Ascends
Trunks Ascends (超サイヤ人の限界突破!! 嵐を呼ぶトランクス, Supa Saiya-jin no Genkai Toppa!! Arashi wo Yobu Torankusu) is the tenth episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred sixty-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on October 28, 1992. Its initial American air date was November 3, 2000. Summary The episode begins with Vegeta breathing hard. Android 16 is amazed that Vegeta still is not strong enough to defeat Cell. Cell punches Vegeta, who goes flying into rock pillars. He finally stops flying in the air and powers up, but he falls into the water. Krillin begs Future Trunks, who is now powering up, to help Vegeta. Krillin yells "Vegeta will be angry, but at least you'll save him!" Vegeta climbs out of the water infuriated, and he begins drastically powering up, preparing a Final Flash. The island begins to crumble, and Vegeta aura crackles with electricity which damages the ground around him. He says "CELL! Once again you have taken for granted the powers of a true saiyan warrior. If you really want to test your strength, stay right where you are." and Cell smirks in response. Future Trunks says "So that's what he's doing. He's trying to get Cell to challenge his attack!" Krillin: "Okay, that's one explanation. How about this one, Vegeta's lost his mind and he's going to fry us all!" Still smirking, Cell prepares himself, while Android 16 takes a step backward. Vegeta grins and lets out a small laugh. Android 16 is slowly backing away from Cell. Future Trunks yells "YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE WHOLE PLANET FATHEERRR! YOU'VE GOT TO STOP IT!" and Krillin yells at him to leave. Vegeta shouts "FINAL FLASH!" and fires his signature attack at Perfect Cell. As the energy wave closes in, Cell's expression changes. Cell fearfully asks "What's this?" The beam hits the ground, Cell and 16 both scream. The blast shakes the very Earth itself and keeps going, disappearing into outer space. It cuts to Gohan in Super Saiyan form, blasting speedily. Goku calls him to eat and asks him to cook a steak. Goku throws it into the air and Gohan shoots it. Unfortunately, he unintentionally uses too much power and Goku's hair catches fire. Gohan: "But dad, your hair is on..." Goku: "Don't change the subject Gohan. You've got to learn to... put it out!" Gohan: "I told you dad!" Goku: "Put it out!" It cuts back to Vegeta vs. Perfect Cell. Perfect Cell's arm is blown off and Vegeta begins laughing. However, Perfect Cell's arm suddenly regenerates, his cells from Piccolo making this possible, which shocks Vegeta. In shock that Cell was able to regenerate after the Final Flash, Vegeta attacks Cell in a panic, but Perfect Cell throws Vegeta in the air and elbows him in the back. Vegeta falls to the ground and his hair turns black, indicating his incapacitation. Krillin says "Oh, no! Vegeta isn't a Super Saiyan anymore! Either he's unconscious or, well, you know!" Future Trunks is now enraged so much that his eyes turn pure white, the rubber band holding his hair back breaks, and he is glowing bright. His energy is so high that it zaps Krillin. Cell is in both shock and fear. It appears that Future Trunks has revealed to be more powerful than his father. Battles *Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Perfect Cell Trivia *This episode marks the debut of an Ultra Super Saiyan. *This episode is also the debut of the Final Flash in the anime. *The incident where Gohan ends up using too much of his power to help aid Goku in roasting some steak, and thus putting Goku's hair on fire, was later referenced in "Meet Me in the Ring". Gallery Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z